


Something Lingers

by Meisinlove



Category: South Park
Genre: Back to zero relationship, Just attempted angst, M/M, Make up or break up, Might add the relationships soon, Violence in the future, what is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisinlove/pseuds/Meisinlove
Summary: A former South Park kid come back at the town after six years of out of town living with his strict grandfather. What will he do when he saw his former classesmates, former friends, former gangs, and former lover?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys. Mei here. Hope u guys enjoy my first South Park fic and it’s about the otp ;w; look at my tags lmao. So beware my typos and grammar errors, since English is not my native language okay? But I’ll try fixing it later. Beware: this fic might update monthly mwahahaha that’s all sit back relax and have fun reading <3

Six years had passed South Park is still standing strong and even better than before with new infrastructures built, those young, wild, and free adults got grumpier than before, old people either grow older or dies, couples getting married or pregnant, and those little rascals turned older and matured probably. Some children actually left South Park for educational purposes, some decided to moved permanently, and some just, well, left for no apparently reason. Those kids that went to South Park elementary went to middle school together and goes high school smoothly. The main four were there, the girls, also Craig and those guys, although many had a major break ups before going to high school.

For example, Heidi and Cartman were a thing, but broke up shortly, stan and wendy went on and off relationships that ended up to a good finish; Bebe and Clyde, at the end Bebe honestly told Clyde the reason why she dated him that made the latter furious and sad and cried until he got home. Lastly, this break up made the South Park elementary a trade mark, Tweek and Craig. Yup, these two ended their relationship before graduation and nobody knows the reason behind it just ended their two-year anniversary to a break up. Good for Token and Nichole they’re still together until today as a matter of fact, Butters keeping up with a long distance relationship is good as ever, and Kyle still single as ever. Poor guy. Also Kenny kept dying for no reason and got revived the next day, and still love bewbs.

September, the month where students hated the most because it’s another trip-to-hell-for-months aka school. The kids went back to school same goes for a _transferee_ , was it a transferee after all those years he spent at South Park? Well, if he came from another town or school sure he’ll be called a transferee. A well-known student before made a come back to his beloved town and might surprise his former classmates, former friends, former gang, and former lover.

Before the school actually starts, this transferee kid went to the South Park high school a week earlier. He looks around the school as his grandfather and the principal showed him the whole place, since this guy lived at South Park and spent his wonderful years at it he won’t get lost except for this new school. Technically, he can memorize this place in just a day except that he’s too bored to do so, that’s why he’d rather took photo of the place or made a markings of it as a reminder.

 _I guess they’ll be attending this school too_. Thought to himself while looking around.

“Ugh. I wonder if I got bullied here?” He started to speak when they went passed the cafeteria.

“Nonsense! This school is bully-free zone. We’ve got CCTV cameras all around the school so we could monitor the students, of course except for the bathrooms.” The principal reassured him with a smile while the guy responded with a stare probably bored at this moment.

“You sure about that? You do know bullying happens at bathrooms when no ones around”

 _What a challenging kid. How amusing_. The principal started to be amaze with him.

“Oh that, I had already a solution for it.”

“Like what? Put someone inside the bathroom the whole time? Yeah that would do great.” Sarcastic as he is, the principal started to get irritated at the tone of his voice that his grandfather intervenes.

“That’s enough, Tweek.” Cold icy voice sounds imitating that the principal got shivered from it.

“I’m sorry, grandpa.” Stares away from the principal and the awkward atmosphere spreads, the principal then gulps before continuing to pleases his guest and his future student.

“W-well then, shall we continue to the second floor where the music room is located?” The word music snaps Tweek out of boredom and is now attentive at the principal.

“Yes, please.”

The minute the principal opened the door of the music room, Tweek went inside hurriedly and saw what he loved the most. The grand piano. His eyes sparkles as he saw the most beautiful thing in his whole life, he pursued to it and was very excited to play this during his music class. His grandfather showed a tiny smile seeing his favorite grandson were able to smile and appreciate the instrument.

“I see, it is Tweek the one who won the recent piano competition last month if I am not mistaken?” Remembering that one young blond kid at some classical music channel.

“That is correct, seeing him play at the big stage like that made me happy already. I know he said before that playing a piano is just a hobby, but I won’t let that talented boy go waste like that and I tried convincing him to play in a competition even just once.” The principal was shock when Tweek’s grandfather got soft the moment Tweek rushed to the grand piano and started to press the keys, it’s like he was the proudest grandparent right now which is technically right.

“I’m glad he is happy at our music room and I hope he could enjoy his music class.”

“I’m pretty sure he won’t miss any music class.”

“I’m happy to hear that, if not rude to ask, why did Tweek went six years to your school at Chicago?” The principal got curious about the rumors that is about Tweek transferring to a strict all-boys school that his grandfather led, and when Tweek’s grandfather heard the question he just sighs and look at his grandson before answering.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’ve heard about his relationship to Craig during his fourth grade starts?”

“Yes, I’ve heard that they broke up after graduation in elementary.”

“Exactly. That’s the reason why I took him, his parents aren’t good at dealing with self-loathing Tweek.”

“Um. Sorry?” The principal asked if he heard the self-loathing part right

“Yes, you heard me. Tweek was depressed when he and Craig broke up, I went here as fast as I can when I heard Tweek was about to do doing something dangerous and was very upset to his parents especially with my daughter.” The grandpa sighs again when he recollect the moment he thought he’ll lose his grandson.

“O-oh, I’m terribly sorry for opening something I should have never barge in.”

“No, it’s okay and Tweek is very much okay now, he kinda looks like an emo kid if I didn’t let him wear his spectacles and had a decent short hair with short uneven bangs brushed to the left.” He slightly chuckle when he first saw his grandson, Tweek, in a disarray button down shirt and messy blond hair.

“I see.” The principal was speechless when he learned the truth about the rumors and had a little attachment for the kid, who’s currently won’t let go the piano, a pity? Maybe.

“Also-“ The old man added.

“If you showed a little pity on him because of their break up, he’s gonna lose it and might punch you right in the face. It’s my fault for training him in fighting.” That made the principal shock.

“Why did you-“ He cut him short.

“The reason is he was bullied in my school and he didn’t even fight back which I was slightly mad at him for that. I did punish those bullies, but I wouldn’t let Tweek graduate in my school without learning to fight.”

“I-i see, no wonder Tweek mentioned bullying.”

“Yes, except if someone bullies him, he’ll either avoid him or do something but only in self-defense. Also, you did mention this school is a school-bully free, am I right?” The principal sweats as he did have lots of bullying cases every year. The most trouble makers came from Cartman and Craig’s group.

“R-right, except that I will do proper actions from now on.” The old man saw through him.

“No wonder Tweek saw your pretty little white lie there.”

“H-huh?” Tweek’s grandfather smirk a bit and was proud at Tweek for noticing things, he taught him all he needs. Except that he can be violent and unforgiving when someone pushes him to much, that’s the only con on his part.

“I’m sure Tweek will do great here, a friend of mine recommended it anyways. But if a day comes that Tweek would go out of control, please do call me immediately.”

“O-of course, I’ll do anything.”

“Or I’ll try to put my trusted student here too, just in case. I know he can control Tweek’s raging anger.” The principal couldn’t respond back as he is too scared to know why is Tweek becomes violent. Maybe it’s something that broke up do? Or it’s just his alter-ego of negativity? Only Tweek can answer these questions.

“I suggest that I need your trusted student to be here at all times, just a precaution. If that’s alright with you, sir?”

“That’s what I’m thinking, but I’ve decided then, please don’t mention this to Tweek.” With a high salute, the principal agreed and zips his mouth with action. Few minutes later, the old man called Tweek to roam around for a bit before going home to his parents.

After the whole orientation and school tour with the principal and his grandfather, Tweek stretches when he exits the school ground along with his grandfather and went inside the car.

“So, Tweek. How’s your tour for South Park high school? Did you enjoyed it?” Looking at his grandson who looks exhausted but with bored expression painted in its face.

“Well, kinda boring except for the beautiful piano. I can’t believe nobody uses that piano yet and they didn’t even bother to clean it too. What a bummer.” Tweek pouts as no one cared for the piano in the music room. Meanwhile, his grandfather just pats his head and laughed.

“What’s wrong? What’s funny, grandpa?”

“Oh nothing, child. It’s just, you love piano more than anyone I guess.”

“Of course, I love it more than anything in this world.”

“Huh? What about me? Your parents?”

“Eh? Grandpa is not a thing. You’re a human.” Which made him laugh at this kid’s response.

“I know, I know, sorry. But Tweek, there’s something I need to tell you before you go to school.” Tweek knows that this is a serious talk and starts to be serious manner.

“What is it, grandpa?”

“I know, I think it’s kinda harsh for you when I dragged you in my school to divert your attention to elsewhere while experiencing difficulties. But, all I want for you is have fun, make your life last for it, make more friends, and reconcile with your old classmates and friends because when you get to enter college, you’ll get more stressed because of it so while you’re here, make some memories. Okay?”

Tweek was speechless, he didn’t know how to respond to this one. His grandfather notices things easily, well, it’s better than a lie detector if he’s being honest. Though, it takes time to adjust again, to the old environment that he used to. Tweek bit his lip as he starts to process his grandfather’s statement, is he ready to face the old friends? Old classmates? Old acquaintances? Old groups? Or even ex-boyfriend. He will gonna notice it when he goes to school anyways.

*sighs* “To be honest grandpa, I am not ready to face my old friends or foes yet. Since I’m going to this school, I’m pretty sure they’ll be shock to see the new me.”

“Just keep calm all the time and don’t let your anger go towards to someone, if ever you got into riot better be in self-defense and not starting the chaos unlike in my school that you keep fighting those people who challenging you.”

“They started it anyways-“

“I know, but be careful. Please, Tweek. Meditate or do count one to ten simultaneously with your breathings too when you’ve got encountered with bullies. I don’t want to see a violent Tweek anymore.”

“Okay, grandpa.” As Tweek went back to stare the left side window, puts his headphones up, and plays his usual playlist.

Tweek’s playlist (when feeling down or nervous)  
*Still Breathing-Mayday Parade  
*Zombie- The Cranberries  
*It Ends Tonight- The All-American Rejects  
*Thnks fr th Mmrs- Fall Out Boy  
*Swing, Swing- The All-American Rejects  
*Sugar, We’re Goin Down- Fall Out Boy  
*Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls  
*Living Louder- The Cab  
*Lock Me Up- The Cab  
*Stand Up- The Cab  
*Dead- My Chemical Romance  
*Dear Maria, Count Me In- All Time Low  
*Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
*Teenagers- My Chemical Romance

Tweek loves rock or alternative rock genre ever since he joined a band at his former school and he played the keyboard and loves it so much. He probably wished he will experience another battle of the bands at his new school. Although, Tweek has many playlist hat depends on his current mood like when he’s nervous or feeling down, feeling happy or excited, need to focus playlist, classical music playlist, and others too many playlist that this kid had actually. For now he’s playing on shuffle the nervous playlist because of what his grandfather said earlier. The usual time for his travel was only 4 songs basically 16 minutes drive and probably 25-30 minutes walk or 20 minutes via bicycle

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight~~~_

As the last song ended, Tweek turned off his phone and went out of the car then walked straight towards his home with his grandfather trailing along. He rings the door bell twice and footsteps towards the door were heard along with the words of “coming”. The door slowly opens and a woman in mid-forties with light brown hair shows up.

“Oh my god.” Was surprised to see Tweek and his father again and immediately calls her husband.

“Honey!!” A faint ‘what’ was heard.

“For Pete’s sake Richard! Come here! Quickly!” Loud steps were heard and rushing towards the entrance of their home. A brunet man shows up.

“What was it, you know-“ stopped when he saw his son and his father in-law again.

“Oh my god, Tweek!” Tweek’s parents hugged their son tightly as he was gone for straight six years under his grandfather’s care. The old man was delighted when he saw Tweek’s parents missed their son so much that they’re crying in front of him, not minding them for a good more minutes until they’re settled. While Tweek was slightly amused that his parents actually missed him and hugged them back. After the reunion, Tweek’s mom talked to her dad which is Tweek’s grandfather, about bringing her son back safely.

“I could actually can get him back if you two aren’t ready to handle this precious grandson of mine.”

“Aw, Dad, don't say that please. We’ve missed him so much, do you know how hard on our part. We know we’re both wrong, but to take Tweek away for six whole years. We couldn’t do it anymore.” As Mrs. Tweek tears up again, her dad hugged her and was happy to hear that things.

“I’m glad you realized it already. Now that he’s already on his teen years expect him to be a sarcastic but intelligent kid.”

“I know, dad. He’s my son after all.” Wiping her tears and invited her dad for dinner, but the latter refused and reasoned out that he has work to do in his school. Before that, he went back to Tweek and hugs him as he will miss his grandson.

“Hey, kiddo, if you are having troubles or problems just call me okay? I’ll be one call away, Alright?”

“Of course. Thanks grandpa! I’ll miss you.” He hugs his grandfather tightly.

“Take care, Tweek.”

“Yeah, you sure you don’t want dinner?”

“Eh, maybe next time. You know I’m a busy man.” Tweek just chuckled.

“Good bye gramps!” Waves his grandfather a goodbye.

“Who are you calling gramps?” Tweek just laughed. Calling him gramps which is a proof that he’s very much close to him. He’s definitely grateful for him, to all stuffs he had done for him, all the trainings and such was an honor for him. He’s slightly hoping that he can go back to his school. Now, back to his parents, they’re every kind and understanding now. Unlike before that he thought they were not “helping” especially when him and Craig got their issue together way back when they’re elementary students. Oh, Craig. He’ll gonna see him again in the school.

_Ugh_

Tweek’s mind diverted to his ex-boyfriend after years of break up, wondering if he got another boyfriend or probably girlfriend since Craig did mentioned he wants chicks not dudes.

_Argh. The fuck. Why am I thinking of him again, god damn it. I wished that he’s not the same class with me. Arghhhhhhh!!!_

Even after six years, Tweek is still salty about it. Now that he’s back in South Park, a higher chance of seeing him is 90-100%. Avoiding him will state that he’s still salty about their relationship status. Poor boy, he wants to avoid him as much as possible and praying that he’ll not be his classmate for the whole year. But, what happens if they did shared the same class and seat mates?

The present day, classes just got started. Tweek then parked his bicycle at the side of the school, got his back pack, and ready to go to class. He searched for his class and remembered all his markings to make it easier for him to roam around the school, while walking he noticed that other students were staring at him and heard them whispering;

“Is that tweek? Oh my god he’s so hot now”

“Hmmmm look at this hottie”

“Damn girl, what an ideal man *o*” which made Tweek shivered when he heard that, _ugh Jesus these people please make them stop_ he thought while calming himself up by counting one to ten until he founds his classroom.

“Ah! There it is”  
“Ah, There it is”

Tweek and the other guy were surprised when they’re in synchronized saying that together, when he looks at the guy, he was shocked and couldn’t believe himself. A tall handsome guy, wearing black tattered pants and a royal blue hoodie with the word NASA printed in front of it and had a short black hair appears in front of him. Nice try, Tweek. Cartman’s cupid probably did something about this. Goodluck.

_Ugh fucking great start for a first day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I did said abt monthly updating right? But here’s some Christmas new chapter. I’ll start that monthly thingy next year (*´꒳`*) hope you guys enjoyed this one too ❤️ MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS FRIENDS!!

The school bell rang, the students then proceeds to the cafeteria since it’s already lunch break. By the time Tweek entered the cafeteria he was ambushed by girls while taking a snaps of him, he tried to escape but he couldn’t because there were so many of them until,

“Okay settle down, ladies. Go back to your seats so that people can walk through the door, damn it.” Shouted by a red-haired teenage boy who is Tweek’s classmate. Meanwhile, the girls booed at him and went back to their seats. The flustered Tweek then looks at the boy who saved him from the ambush the girls caused and saw a familiar face.

“Thank god. You saved me there. Uh? Kyle?!”

“‘Sup? Looking good, Tweek. No wonder you’ve got the ladies attention” Kyle then whispered _good for you_. As he’s still six years single or for his whole sixteen years of living.

“Pffft I’ve heard that”

“Hey, don't judge me as I’ve saved your ass earlier.”

“I didn’t even said anything yet. By the way, thank you.”

“Yeah, Yeah. You owe me one” Tweek is glad that Kyle was here or else he could be eating lunch by himself at the first day.

“Oh there’s that fucking Jew. Hey Jew! We were looking for you the whole day!” The two looked over the voice that made Kyle furious.

“Oh god damn it. It’s that asshole again. Ugh”

“Hey, isn’t that Cartman, Stan, and Kenny?” Tweek were surprised seeing the main four again and seeing Cartman got slimmed down a bit though he’s still the loud, bully, and chubby Cartman that Tweek knows after all these years. The three went to Kyle and Tweek’s side before the unending bickering of Cartman and Kyle starts.

“Hey, Tweek! Long time no see!” Greeted by Stan.

“Hi guys, yeah long time no see. Hehe”

“Wow, Years after we’ve got to see this handsome dude again” Kenny said while maliciously winking at him.

“Uhh. I didn’t changed that much you know.”

“Damn it Kenny, stop flirting with Tweek.”

“Well, well, well, someone came back to South Park after running away from a break up hmm?” Finally, Cartman joined the guys see Tweek again except he was attacking him instead of warm welcoming him.

“Oh, fuck you, fatass” As Tweek rolled his eyes when he heard the word break up.

“Fuck you, too. I’m not fat anymore you know”

“Then, care to explain these.” Kyle pinches Cartman’s left side.

“Aw! The fuck are you doing, Kahl”

“Showing that fat side of yours, tubby.”

“Oh yeah wanna go for it?!”

“Fucking yeah! Let’s see who’s gonna cry later.” As Kyle said and starts folding his sleeves waiting for the brawl that made Stan massage his temples.

“Dear god, here they go again. Knock it off you two!!” Stan and Kenny splits up Kyle and Cartman to avoid getting to the principals office for the nth time. Tweek was amused that they didn’t change a bit except for the clothes they were wearing and the hats that they usually wear were gone, although Kenny still wears a hoodie. Then, Tweek unconsciously chuckled at the four boys who’s currently making a ruckus in the cafeteria.

“What’s funny, Tweek?”

“Oh, pardon me. It’s just, you guys haven’t changed after six years and I’m amazed that you all still hangout together.”

“Really?”

“Huh, but I did changed a lot though”

“Shut up fatass. Don’t you brag about your tiny weight loss” Kenny decided to touch Cartman’s love-handles.

“Fucking knock it off Kenny!” All of them except Cartman laughed.

“Ha-ha, very funny guys.”

“Anyways, want to grab lunch with us, Tweek?” Stan suggested.

“Hell yeah.”

“What? Tweek’s joining?”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with Tweek?” Cartman then started to whisper to Stan, Kyle, and Kenny

_You do know he was with Craig before?_

_So?_

_I mean, Craig and those guys._

_So?_

_God damn it._

“I can hear you here, Cartman.”

“What? I didn’t said anything”

“I did hear it very clearly.”

“Yeah, what did I say then”

“You said about me being in Craig’s Group, am I right?” Cartman sweats while Tweek sighs.

“You guys know we’ve broke up already right?” The boys nodded.

“Sorry about that, Tweek. You know Cartman shitty atittude right? Let’s go grab some food already I’m starving.” Kyle then pulls Tweek and the rest of them follows. Once they’re settled, the guys starts questioning things about the school Tweek attended before.

“So, Tweek. I’ve heard that your grandpa headed that school, right?”

“Yeah”

“So how does it feel? Did the students there were conscious of you?”

“Yeah they were except that it is not because of my grandpa or what.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean before, I was usually bullied there and my grandpa were angry about it and starts to train me.”

“Whoa. Then happened?”

“I beat the shit out of those guys.”

“Holy crap, then nobody approaches you anymore?”

“There were some except that they were just challenging me”

“Dude. That’s awesome.”

“I know right?”

“That reminds me, remember when you and Craig fought at the school’s playground? That was epic.” Hearing the name made Tweek twitch a bit, maybe he’s still pissed off about earlier.

“Yeah, we were both stupid back then.” Then Stan realized about something and apologized.

“Oh god, I’m sorry about that, Tweek. You might still be pissed of Craig and-“ Tweek cuts him of.

“It’s fine, Stan. I’m moving on step by step. So no worries, you can mention Craig all the time.”

“You sure about that, Tweek?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Sucks that you got to be his classmate for the whole year.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

“Speaking of Craig, you two got to see each other near the classroom door right?” Recollecting about the earlier encounter made Tweek stunned at his seat for a while.

“Ugh.”

“Sorry, it’s still bothering you?”

“Yeah.”

When the two met at the classroom door after six years, they were silent and couldn’t said a word or two. Both were staring at each other and couldn’t imagine that they will be classmates for the whole year or so. No one even initiated to go first or what and stayed at the same position for a few minutes until Tweek decided to go first, but before that, they’ve chit chatted for a bit.

“So” Craig started to talked, but scratches at the back of his head and avoids Tweek’s gaze.

“H-how are you?” _God fucking damn it why am I stuttering_. Craig mentally curses himself for it.

“Fine.” That took not long enough but Craig was surprised for the dry answer and could’ve expected after meeting your ex-boyfriend for years.

“M’yeah.”

“Yeah, I’m going inside okay?” With that, Craig were cursing outside because he couldn’t even bare a few minutes to talk with Tweek, maybe because he was stunned on how Tweek changed after their break up. Who did initiate their break up anyway? And what’s the reason behind it? _Tweek is still salty about it right?_ Is the only conclusion that Craig can have, for now. Back to the cafeteria, Tweek shared that details to them and were shock of course.

“Dude.” Kyle was speechless

“Well, that’s so Craig.”

“I don’t know, I wonder what’s he thinking after we’ve ‘talked’”

“For once, maybe he’s surprised of what your appearance?”

“Because I’m a wearing a green long sleeves with correctly buttoned on and a dark colored vest? I don’t know, my hair just got short and still a bit messy to be honest. Also this specs too, my grandpa wanted me to wear these although it is a prescribe one.”

“You look amazing on it honestly speaking” Kenny gave him an honest compliment for once and not trying to flirt.

“Woah, woah, Kenny I thought you love boobs not dudes?”

“What? Can’t I just be honest about it? Also, I still love boobs for your information.”

“Still pervert, I see.”

“Eyy” if someone can describe Kenny’s face he could have a Lenny face at this very moment.

“Speak of the devil, look at them” Cartman made them look at the other side of the cafeteria and saw Craig and his group.

“It’s Craig” the four of them eyes on Tweek and the latter just shrugged like it’s nothing.

“So?”

“Go talk to him”

“No thank you”

“Why not?”

“I could see his face everyday except weekends on the same classroom already, give me a break please.”

“Someone’s salty I see.”

“Well, you too is very salty on Heidi though so shut your mouth, Cartman”

“What?”

“Oh why only me?! Stan broke up with Wendy too, Kahl.”

“Excuse me, why am I getting involve into this?”

“Because you’re still salty about it too, Stan, don’t you fucking lie to us.”

“Dude, I already told you guys. Me and Wendy were through.” Tweek is currently confused. He knew about Cartman and Heidi, but Stan and Wendy too?

“What? Since when did you guys broke up?” Stan sighed.

“Since seventh grade.”

“Woah, I didn’t know.”

“Did you know Clyde and Bebe broke up too?”

“So many break ups happened after I left. Huh.”

“Also, Kyle, is still single until now as a matter of fact.”

“What’s that gotta do with break ups?”

“Will you shut the hell up, Cartman”

“Why? You brought this to yourself”

“I was talking about break ups which is I am not included.”

“Me too.”

“And Kenny too.”

“Blah blah blah, so many excuses Kahl”

“Argh!”

“Seriously, you guys need to cut it out.”

“Tell that to this stupid fatass.”

“Cartman stop it man”

“Not until Kahl admits it”

“Kyle”

“NO” sometimes Stan wonders how did he bear to these two frenemies and didn’t got tired of it.

“Sorry about this, Tweek”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m used to them anyways”

“So, what’s your next class, Stan?” Stan, Kenny, and Cartman had the same class while Tweek and Kyle got the same class.

“Uh, I think we’re having PE next. What about you guys?”

“We’ve got music class.”

“Oh, Boy. Can’t wait to play.” Now Tweek is now excited to go to his next class.

“Oh right, Tweek congratulations on winning your piano competition last month.” Tweek blushed and is shy whenever someone saw him at the television.

“Ah, haha, you saw that? Thanks”

“Oh yeah, congratulations Tweek”

“Thanks guys.”

“Wha? When did Tweek play?”

“Ignore this dumbass Tweek, he doesn’t know music anyways.”

“Hey! I’ve got a band before and it’s called Fate +1”

“You only changed its lyrics and didn’t arrange anything, turning a explicit love song into Christian ones which is totally weird.”

“Hey, I still got hundred sells than you guys.”

“Whatever, it’s still weird.”

“But remember when Tweek played a song on distracted drivers while Cartman squeezes himself at the near end of the song?”

“Yeah and no one paid attention to him”

“I know right?” Kyle and Stan laughed while Cartman grumbles.

“Well, Craig’s voice doesn’t fit to the song anyways!”

“Oh will you stop being salty about it.”

“Pfft Craig’s voice though.” The four looked at Tweek.

“What?”

“Uh nothing. So you’re not mad at Craig?”

“Uh not really, but the memories were fun and memorable, I kinda missed it but that’s that, it’s all over and pretty sure he’s looking for a chick now isn’t it?”

“Hmmm about that?”

“Hm?”

“He’s currently in a relationship.”

“Huh?” Tweek asked again if he heard it right.

“He’s seeing other person right now.” _I fucking knew it. Damn it Tweek, stop making assumptions already, it’s all over right?_ Tweek felt down when he heard Craig is dating another girl. _Then, why he’s shy when he starts talking to me? Ugh. I hate this feeling._ He then started to mentally hate himself for having a 0.000001% feelings for Craig when the latter replaced him already with someone probably prettier and sexier. While Tweek is at his own pace, Kyle called Tweek twice.

“Tweek?”

“Earth to Tweek?”

“Dude, why the fuck did you said something about Craig’s new relationship? He just met the guy again for years.”

“Well, I thought he got over it.”

“He did mentioned he’s gonna move on step by step, basically he wasn’t done with moving on.”

“Uh. Sorry?”

“Tell that to Tweek, that was a dick move, Cartman.”

“Well, sorry for him not moving on after all the years he spent outside South Park.” Kyle and Stan slapped themselves knowing that this is Cartman.

“Shut it, you still haven’t moved on with Heidi too, you know.”

“Nah Uh, I’m done with that bitch.”

“I highly doubt that, you kept staring at the new guy she’s currently dating though.”

“So? Is it wrong to stare at them?”

“Sure, you don’t feel jealous?”

“Fuck you guys.”

“See? I knew it.”

“Screw you guys, I’m out of here” Cartman left them.

“Told you, he didn’t get over it.”

“Finally that douche is gone. Now, for Tweek.”

“Hm. Tweek” Snaps back to the real world. He really needs to move on now that his ex-boyfriend have a girlfriend. Tweek was taken by surprise.

“Wha- oh my god. I’m sorry guys.”

“It’s okay, we understand.” The three of them pats Tweek’s back for comfort while the latter was feeling so down. After a few minutes, the school bell rang again and starts the next period. As the four of them stands up, Craig and those guys stared at Tweek’s side while the latter just avoid their stares and walks away along with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. Before they split up,

“If you need someone just call us okay? Tweek?” Stan stated.

“Yeah, we are here for you dude. Especially me since we have the same class.” Kyle reassured him since he’s the closest that Tweek can hold unto it.

“And if you need another man, just call me okay? I’m one call away for you, Tweek.” The two just rolled their eyes when Kenny tried to flirt with Tweek again and the latter just laughed.

“Damn it Kenny, why do you always do that?”

“But Tweek laughed.”

“Hahaha, thank you so much you guys. I’m glad I’ve got to see you guys again.” Tweek smiled sincerely since he got friends again in this town that he used to live in.

“Well, we all can hang out at your parent’s coffee shop or something.”

“Sounds great, since I’m probably gonna help a bit in the coffee shop.”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s start this Saturday.”

“Sure.” Then they waved a goodbye as they were going at their respective classes. Kyle and Tweek arrived at the music room 10 minutes early with three to four people were already inside, Tweek inspects the grand piano and opens it. As he sits, he started to press the keys and continues. He’s playing that one piece that made him won the competition. It’s called La Campanella by Franz Liszt, at first it has a soft start then it starts to kick in the middle part of. Kyle was awed the way Tweek plays the piece, also his classmates were amazed at Tweek. Not until, Craig and their teacher went inside.

“Okay cla-“ the teacher was surprised that someone’s playing the piano and was even shock that it’s Tweek that is playing the La Campanella piece, so he tried not to disturb Tweek. The teacher was very happy that someone is very enthusiastic when it comes to music and couldn’t stop to tear a bit when he saw Tweek’s passion on playing that piano, his concentration and passion were remarkable most especially at the near end part of the piece. After Tweek played the piece he was breathing heavily and was taken by surprise when the teacher and the rest of his classmates were watching him then handful of claps were heard at the whole room.

“That was marvelous, Mr. Tweak. That piece you’ve played was beautifully demonstrated and couldn’t help myself to tear up. Welcome to the music class, I hope that we could have fun together in this class.”

“A-ah I’m sorry for playing the piano. I thought I was gonna play a bit until the class started so.” Tweek was so shy that he’s starting to blush.

“Oh no, no need to apologize! It was an honor for me to see a splendid performance in live. We have music club if you’re interest to join. Don’t worry, I am the coordinator of that club. Oh how rude of me, my name is Gio Symphony just call me mr. Symph. I know my name is kinda humorous, but I love it nonetheless.” Tweek couldn’t help but chuckled at his teacher’s name, but he was nice anyways.

“Thank you mr. Symph for loving my performance. I would love to join the club too.” Tweek reaches out his teacher for a handshake and the latter accepts his handshake.

“It was a pleasure to see one of my students playing with the whole passion within. Okay, Tweek we have a meeting later at four in the afternoon.” Tweek smiled as he’s now a member of a music club.

“Understood. Thanks again, mr. Symph.” Tweek went back to his seat next to Kyle even though he was getting stared at, he doesn’t mind.

“Dude!! That was awesome!” Greeted by Kyle.

“Hehe, Thanks! I couldn’t help myself. The piano dragged me somehow haha”

“Even so, that’s so cool!” Kyle was amazed by Tweek’s performance. His eyes shines that resemble an excited puppy.

“Hehe, thanks.” And with that, the class was about to start. Craig was surprised when he saw Tweek played the piano, it’s different when he wrote a song from distracted drivers. His potential and passion for piano was huge. _He really does love playing the piano_. He thought to himself and wore a bitter smile especially when the flashbacks of them being together is getting played on his mind. He sighs when he missed those times, he really did loved Tweek and in the end what did happened to their relationship? Those precious moments that started from a fake relationship to a real one. Some guessed that was only puppy love as they say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Happy new year! Here’s a new chapter for y’all! This chapter had become a song fic suddenly ;w; but anyways hope y’all enjoy this one too. Beware of a rare ship that’s gonna surprise you guys heh.
> 
> Ps: happy birthday to @histidine ;w;  
> Pps: u guys can look up to the songs too if y’all interested heh.

Finally, classes are over but that doesn’t mean they don’t have assignments or such. So, Tweek and Kyle went out the classroom together not until Tweek remembers he has a club meeting this four in the afternoon and said his farewell to Kyle.

“Oh shoot, I forgot. Kyle you can go on ahead of me because I have still a club meeting with mr. Symph.”

“Sure, no worries. You can go now since it’s almost four” Tweek waves at Kyle as the latter did so too. Then, Kyle waited the three friends of his in the entrance of the school and wonders why it took them so long.

“Hey!” Kyle turned and saw those three.

“What the hell did you guys do?!” He shouted back.

“Can’t you fucking wait, Kahl”

“I’m waiting for half an hour already, you ass.”

“Sorry about that Kyle, apparently Kenny got a nosebleed after he got hit by a dodgeball via you-know-who.” Stan side eyes Cartman and the latter react hysterically.

“It’s not my fault Kenny didn’t dodge it!”

“Fuck you, asshole!” Kenny react while still looking up and with tissue in hand to stop the further bleeding. The two then bickered on the way home and the other two just sighed.

“Oh, by the way, where’s Tweek? Did he went home already?” As Stan didn’t spot the blond after school.

“You should have seen Tweek plays the piano! He’s awesome especially live! Mr. Symph was awed too”

“Really? What did he play?”

“The same piece that made him won the piano competition?”

“Oh dang, I should have seen it.”

“And I forgot to mention, Tweek joined the music club that mr. Symph led and had a meeting this afternoon.”

“Ohh, no wonder I’ve never seen him.”

“Yeah.” Cartman and Kenny still bickering at their backs and didn’t hear any of Kyle and Stan’s conversation.

“Ugh, What should we do about those two?”

“Leave them alone they’ll stop eventually when someone’s tired.”

“That is, if someone got tired.”

Back at the school, Craig and Clyde had the same class so they’ve seen Tweek played the piano. As usual, the two goes home together along with Token with his girlfriend Nichole, and jimmy. Today, Craig has now a girlfriend to accompany her home still with the rest of the group though. By the time the guys saw Tweek again earlier at the cafeteria, of course they were shocked by his image change after six years.

“Anyways, didn’t know Tweek would change a lot after years right?” Token stated his curiousity while walking on the school hall towards the exit.

“Yeah, I wonder what happened to him at his old school. Have any idea, Craig?” Clyde oblivious to what happened when they were just elementary kids.

“God damn it, Clyde.” Token shakes his head as he remembers the issue between Craig and Tweek.

“What?” Craig just sighed.

“I don’t know anything, Clyde. We broke up before we even graduated elementary and we cut off our communication after that.” Craig just looks down reminiscing the time he broke up with Tweek and how sad Tweek looked that time. Clyde mouthed ‘oh shit I forgot’ when Craig pointed out their break up and Token nudged him and whispered ‘never mentioning that to Craig again’ the latter just shyly nodded.

It was their second anniversary when they’ve decided to have a date in the park, Craig saw Tweek how happy he is just by having him by his side which made him a hard time to confess something. By the time the clock reached 5 o’clock, they were about to go home when Craig stops Tweek.

“Craig?”

“Hm”

“Is there something you want to say?”

 _God dammit, this is so hard._ Craig thought so,

“A-ah, y-es.” He’s so nervous he is stuttering right now.

“Well, say it already we are about to go home now.” Tweek smiled and it hit Craig so much. _Fuck, Tweek. Don’t smile like that, it makes me so guilty about this. Please._

“Y-Yeah.”

“So?”

“Y-you know, Tweek. I’ve loved you so much okay? I know you love me back too but.” Tweek felt something is wrong just the tone of Craig’s voice. He knows this will end up badly, his pulse rate and body temperature rises up simultaneously. He unconsciously lets go of Craig’s hand, and he can feel this will hurt so bad. Craig’s about to **break up** with him.

“......” Tweek couldn’t bare a word to say because of it and probably couldn’t hold on of himself, but he forces himself to look a pained Craig.

“I-it hurts me more than it hurts you Tweek.”

“..y-yeah..” it was a barely audible to hear when Tweek said it, as his eyes is filled with tears.

“Tweek.” Craig sighs as he gained some strength to say the break up with Tweek, who’s currently tearing up. It’s too painful for him to continue it, seeing the blond crying hurts as fuck what happens if he break up with the person he loved the most? Craig didn’t want this, but he’s thinking about their future, more accurately, Tweek’s future. He had no choice, he might regret this in the future but it’s a decision he’d chosen.

“Let’s break up.” There, Tweek’s sobbing in front of him. It stings, like how you grab a pretty rose but got scratched because of its thorns. This made Craig tear up too, it tore him apart. He’s really regretting this decision already.

“C-c-craig. W-w-w-why?” Craig’s heart broke when he heard a sobbing Tweek asking for a stupid reason that led this break up.

“I-it’s for the better Tweek.”

“W-w-when did break up become a positive thing! Seriously?! Craig!? Do you think this is for better?! When there’s still an alternative route!!?” Tweek is getting furious maybe because of the bitter pain of their break up.

“I was only thinking for your sake! God damn it, Tweek!” Craig couldn’t hold himself longer and accidentally shouted Tweek.

“For MY sake??? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT REASON?! ARE YOU EVEN BEING LOGICAL ON THIS CRAIG!?” Tweek yelled too, his emotions are overwhelming especially anger.

“YES I AM” Craig sighed. This ended up a fight, Tweek’s eyes weren’t that shining anymore. It was more on dark blue voided by the tears. Same with Craig, those emerald eyes of his turned into a pale shade of green. Probably because of this break up that turn this things around.

“Well, I fucking hope you’re happy with this Craig.” Was the last thing Tweek said and walk away from him.

 _Happy? Where? I’m not even happy with this shitty decision I made. I’m so sorry, Tweek. I really fucking love you._ Those were the words left unspoken by Craig as he walks home being sad and dull.

Back to the present, the guys were they waited a bit for Nichole and Red. Yes, Red is Craig’s girlfriend. They were busy for cheer practice that’s why they were a bit late before going home.

“Hey, babe!” Red runs towards Craig and kissed him in the cheek.

“Sup?”

“Hehe, nothing. Cheer practice were tiring.” Craig helps her carry some of her stuff.

“Really? Wanna go to the nearest cafe then?”

“Yeah, would love that idea. Let’s go.”

“You guys coming?” Craig asked.

“Yeah we’re in.” Nichole said and Token nodded.

“You guys can go ahead, I’ll be heading home.” Jimmy said probably gonna something at home.

“What about you, Clyde?”

“Erm. Probably. I don’t know.”

“Well, decide already.” When Clyde was thinking to come or not he was distracted by Tweek, the latter was spotted walking towards them and Craig was curious who it was that Clyde caught his eyes on.

 _Ah, fuck._ He thought.

“Hey, isn’t that Tweek?” Pointed by Nichole.

“It is! Oh my god, he’s so handsome now, damn hottie.” Craig stared at Red and she said ‘oops sorry’

“Won’t you guys say hi?” Suggested by Nichole

“We should probably get go-“ Craig was stopped by Clyde who called Tweek over and mentally cursed his best friend.

“Hey! Tweek!” Clyde shouted, and Tweek looked at them.

“Damn it, Clyde. We should get going.” Craig hastily said.

“Why?”

“Yeah, why Craig?” Red asked.

“Even if he’s your ex-boyfriend, Tweek was your friend right?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Or, don’t tell me you still have feelings for Tweek?” Red half-jokingly said and Craig snapped in a bit.

“I don’t give a fuck!” They were shocked when he snapped and immediately apologizes to Red.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Then hugs her for it which Tweek saw it and was shocked that it was Red that Cartman was talking about. He decides to turn back, but Clyde called him again and make his hand a ‘come here’ sign which he’s reluctant to do. In the end, he walks towards them just not to make a bad image of him being snob or rude.

“Hey” Tweek said and Clyde puts his arm around Tweek which the latter was confused of the action.

“Sup? How’s everything, Tweek.” Clyde’s positive attitude made Tweek a bit comfortable even if Craig and Red was there holding hands.

“Yeah, How are you?” Token said.

“Great. I kinda missed this town to be honest.” Tweek was careful enough not to say anything happened between him or Craig the past six years.

“Kinda? What about us? You don’t missed us?” Clyde pointed himself and the rest of them.

“Yeah except you Clyde.” Clyde pouted when Tweek said that which made the latter chuckle a bit.

“Wow, Tweek.”

“I was kidding of course I missed everyone, Clyde.” Then the boy mentioned lift up and starts smiling again.

“What are you doing at this hour, Tweek?” Nichole then asked.

“Oh, I went to the music club since I’ve joined today.”

“Woah, awesome. Do you play any instrument?”

“Yeah, t-“ Clyde interrupted him.

“Do you guys know he played the piano at our music and all of us were amazed by him as he won a competition last month!” He said proudly.

“Hey, congratulations Tweek! That’s so cool.” Red was surprised when it was Tweek that was everyone’s talking about last month.

“Ah, thanks” Tweek is still not used to when people compliments him that’s why he’s still blushing whenever every talks about his victory.

“Uh huh, someone’s shy” Clyde shook Tweek a bit.

“I-im not!” He’s blushing.

“Really?” Clyde’s doing his eyebrow movements again lifting his right one up and down which adds to Tweek’s embarrassment.

“Dude, give Tweek a break already” Craig surprisingly spoke which Clyde rebuke with a little bit of tease or is it a challenge?

“Why? It’s not like he’s still your boyfriend, right?” That made Tweek and Craig surprised because it’s out-of-character for Clyde to be serious, Nichole and Token just stare at each other, Red was like ‘woah’, Jimmy was confused because of what the tables had turn. Craig was speechless, he couldn’t possible think that Clyde would say something like that or is it because he had a crush on Tweek before? He didn’t know since Clyde doesn’t usually open up something like after their break up with Bebe.

“It’s not like that, dude. I think Tweek needs rest that’s all.” Craig stand up for himself few minutes later.

“Really, Tucker?”

“The fuck? Clyde, seriously dude.” Since this is kinda bit of personal, Token and Tweek decided to intervene.

“I think we should go ahead.” Token suggested and made a sign to Tweek that he should calm down Clyde or something.

“Yeah, you guys can go. I’ll stay with Clyde.” Tweek said and started to pull Clyde out of the scene. Then, they all parted away with both Clyde and Craig ended up pissing each other.

“What the hell is that prick’s problem?” Craig said while walking away.

“Come down, Craig.” Was only Red could say.

“Ugh.”

Tweek and Clyde went out of the school building and stayed in the botanical garden Tweek sits while Clyde laid down, while they were walking nobody said a word.

“Sorry about earlier, Tweek.” Clyde decided to speak up.

“It’s okay, I’m used to people fighting anyways.”

“You do?”

“You saw me earlier that I’m with Stan and others right? Couldn’t even hear Cartman and Kyle’s bickering earlier?” Clyde then smiled.

“They’ve been in the principal’s office many times right now. They’ve replaced Craig as the most troublesome boys in this school.”

“And I’m still not surprised, anyways, care to explain about earlier?” The brunet was silent.

“It’s fine, don’t force yourself to say it.”

“Sorry. I’ll tell you when the time is right. As long as you’re not going to transfer again.” Tweek chuckled.

“I’m not going anywhere this time.”

“You promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“What’s this, Clyde? Saying something cheesy as expected from a fuck boy.” Clyde blushes while Tweek just laughs.

“Hey! For your information I don’t have any chicks flirting for this school year!”

“Yeah, sure. I’m going to bet with you that you’re not gonna last this week without flirting with every girl you see.” That struck Clyde an idea.

“What if I didn’t flirt any girl this week? What are you going to do?” Tweek didn’t thought about that and Clyde being serious on this silly bet.

“Wha? You’re up to this bet?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“I am very serious, Tweek.” The blond just swallowed hard as he’s not expecting this outcome.

“O-okay. If you didn’t flirt with a girl within this month I’ll do anything you want except for something pervert stuff that you’ll think.” Clyde pouts, Tweek read him like a book since he knew him during their elementary days.

“Hey! That’s not fair! Why does it become a month? I though it was just a week?” Surprisingly, Clyde was attentive.

“Uh huh, someone’s going to give up.”

“Argh. No! Okay fine fine. I’ll do it. Just you’ll do whatever I want right?” Tweek nodded.

“Starting tomorrow?”

“Yeah”

“Fine. Clyde Donovan will not flirt to girls this whole month.”

“Wow dude, you’re pretty serious there. I wonder why?”

“It’s a secret. Hehe.”

“No pervert stuffs okay?”

“I know, I know. I’m not that pervert anyways.”

“Yeah right. I saw you when we are fourth grade reading some playboy magazine at school.”

“That was ages ago”

“Oh really? Well, good luck Clyde.”

“Thanks, I needed that.” Tweek just snorted. He couldn’t believe Clyde would actually go with this kind of bet. He then remembers where Clyde video chats Tweek everyday when they were seventh grade and comforted him without having any idea that it was Bebe and Clyde’s breakup.

“Hey, Clyde. Remember, when you kept video chatting with me two years ago?”

“Yeah, why? Am I that annoying?”

“Yes, so annoying.”

“What the hell? I’m so sorry about that.”

“I was just joking, Clyde.” Tweek laughed as he keeps on teasing Clyde for no apparent reason which made Clyde blush a bit. _Aww Tweek is cute, that bastard, he shouldn’t let go someone like him_ Clyde thought.

“What about that video chats? Did you remember something?”

“You didn’t tell me that it was your break up with Bebe. No wonder you were so bitter about her.”

“What? Who told you that?”

“Apparently, someone you knew of course.”

“Uh. It was Cartman right? That son of a bitch kept bringing it up.”

“Calm down, it was Kyle not Cartman.”

“Oh.”

“Damn it Clyde, you should’ve been honest with me in the first place not asking something like moving on processes with lame excuses.”

“Sorry. So, what about you? Were you shocked when Red and Craig dating?” Clyde knows it’s a very sensitive question but can’t blame him for being curious which Tweek sighed.

“Yeah, Cartman said earlier that Craig is dating someone. Couldn’t believe it was Red, so she and Kevin broke up too huh.” Of course Tweek still said it in a condescending way probably have a hard time moving on this time.

“Rumors said that Red broke up with Kevin because she doesn’t want to date nerdy guys”

“Wha? Craig was a huge nerd about aliens and space though?”

“Guess that’s what looks can get advantage of it. Also Craig is a varsity player on the school’s basketball team so that’s a bonus.”

“Well, fuck appearance.”

“You had a huge make over though, Tweek.”

“It was a small difference except that I’m not twitchy anymore since I’ve stopped that meth coffee that my parents always giving it to me before thanks to the antidote that my grandfather gave me.”

“What the fuck? Your parents did that?”

“Sadly, yes.”

“I’m having a mind blown here.”

“Well, that’s the truth.”

“Tweek, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot me.”

“Until now are you mad of Craig?”

“Yeah, but unlike before I was sooo mad of him that I want him dead.”

“Woah”

“Lucky that I went outside of South Park or else I got to see him every single day. Ugh.”

“No doubt about it. So you didn’t get any girlfriends before?”

“I’m from an all boys school”

“Oh, Sorry. What about boyfriends?”

“Nope. I didn’t focus on that before.” Clyde then whispered _so I’ve got a chance too?_

“What did you say?”

“U-Uh nothing! It’s getting pretty dark. Should we go home?”

“Oh yeah, we should be heading back home at this time.”

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Clyde stood up and offered since he got a car from his last year’s birthday.

“Wow, you’ve got a car now?”

“Yeah, it was an awesome birthday gift.”

“That’s cool.”

“I know right. So wanna ride home?”

“Thank you, but I’ve got my bicycle over.”

“It’s kinda pretty far from your house though?”

“It’s fine. I’m going to get use to this anyways.” Clyde thought about giving Tweek a ride everyday.

“How about this, I’ll pick you up tomorrow and we can go home together?” Tweek was taken by surprise when the brunet suggested that.

“What? It’s okay, Clyde. You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m fine about it, Tweek.”

“But why?”

“It’s just I want to spend some time with you because those video chats aren’t enough.” Clyde shyly confessed, turns his head looking at the flowers and scratches the back of his head. Meanwhile Tweek was flustered at Clyde’s kindness, he didn’t expect that the latter would do something like this. The longer the no response Clyde’s waiting for the more he’s getting more embarrassed and flushed as he’s waiting for rejection from Tweek.

“Clyde, are you okay?” Concerned when he saw Clyde’s blushing face and tries to come closer towards him, but Clyde said an okay sign.

“I’m okay, don’t worry, so what will it be?” Anticipating an answer made him nervous and of course his heart beats rise up.

“If you did this every day you’ll get tired, Clyde.”

“No! No! I won’t!” He’s kinda persistent I guess. Tweek thought.

“Fine. It’s a payment for disturbing me at night and weekends for two consecutive years.”

“Really? I’ll pick you up tomorrow okay? This is nothing compared to what you did, Tweek” Clyde smiled genuinely that made Tweek blushed a bit. He’s a handsome guy too even though wearing that jock jersey with a black shirt underneath it would made his appearance say he’s a fuck boy. He had a black earrings on both ears, two black and silver rings on his left and right hands respectively and his usual dark brown hair. Also, he’s gotten taller by then almost the same height as Craig.

“Okay.” Clyde is already excited for it and Tweek couldn’t say why oh well.

“Can I get your number Tweek?”

“Why?”

“So that I can call you, of course?”

“You already have my skype and viber accounts though.”

“Well, having your number is much easier to contact.” Tweek hesitated a bit before eventually giving it.

“If you ever give it to any girls at this school, I swear I’ll never going to speak with you again.” He gave a fair warning to it because Tweek is attracting ladies at the start of the school year.

“Even if they’ll offer their bodies to me, I’ll never ever give it to them”

“I’m counting on you mr. Fuck boy.”

“I’m not a fuck boy!”

“Whatever you say, fuck boy.”

“Tweek please.”

“Make me.” As the two walked out of the garden and went straight to the parking lot of the school while Tweek gets his bicycle.

“Hey, Tweek.”

“Hmm?”

“Be careful on your way home okay? It’s pretty much dark now.”

“Yeah, Yeah I can manage. Thanks for the concern Clyde. Also, be careful on driving. Do you even have a driver’s license?” Clyde showed him his license with his proud face in it.

“Hey, you looked decent here. I wonder why? Pffft”

“They have forced me to removed my piercings that’s why I’m a good-looking there” Said while he’s lifting his right brow up and down.

“ Pfft save it, fuck boy.”

“Damn it, Tweek.” The blond just playfully stick his tongue out and annoyed Clyde the whole time which made the brunet happy, he could make Tweek smile like this and loves seeing happy Tweek after all.

“Call me when you got home Clyde”

“Ey, I will. Also, I’m not that kind of dude who’s interested in older women.”

“Pfft you did, when we were kids.”

“That was before. Of course I’ve changed my mind about it you know.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Also, I didn’t even said anything about hooking up with older women pffft” Clyde couldn’t respond to that. Instead, he’d kissed Tweek on the forehead which made the blond spaced out and blushed after.

“Clyde Donovan!!!” The brunet just laughs and went inside his car. Waved Tweek a good bye.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow Tweek! See you!” Then winks at him before he drives off.

“What the actual fuck.” He couldn’t processed on what happened right now and stayed their for a few minutes before deciding to go home still blushing.

“How dare he. Argh” Even though he’s kinda irritated about earlier he’s gonna listen to his mood booster playlist on the way home.

Tweek’s mood booster playlist (random genre that keeps him focus at the same time happy)

*Swing Swing- The All-American Rejects  
*Zzzzz- The Cab  
*All We Know- The Chainsmokers, Phoebe Ryan  
*By Your Side- Jonas Blue  
*Like I’m Gonna Lose You- Meghan Trainor, John Legend  
*Uptown Girl- Westlife  
*Young, Dumb & Broke- Khalid  
*Sidekick- Dawin  
*Nobody’s Better- Z, Fetty Wap  
*The Sign- Ace of Base  
*All Falls Down- Alan Walker  
*Play That Song- Train  
*Good Life- One Republic  
*Forget You- CeeLo Green  
*Dear Maria, Count Me In- All Time Low

When Tweek left the school and starts to pedal back home, he grabs his phone and put it in shuffle mode, and the first song he’d hear is “All Falls Down”

 _What's the trick? I wish I knew_  
 _I'm so done with thinking through all the things I could've been_  
And I know you wonder too  
All it takes is that one look you do and I run right back to you  
You cross the line and it's time to say F you

Kinda reminds him of the status he and Craig have, if Tweek could’ve been honest he’d say that he has still a tiny bit of feelings for his ex and now that he knows the truth he’ll start to get over it now. Then, the chorus struck him.

 _'Cause when it all falls down, then whatever_  
 _When it don't work out for the better_  
If it just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye  
When it all falls down, when it all falls down  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
You're the drug that I'm addicted to  
And I want you so bad, but I'll be fine

“I’ll be fine” he said simultaneously with the song’s chorus. After one song he had probably three or four songs before he can reached his home. The sun were out only the street lights his only light source, but they were bright enough to make him see his way. Next song, “Swing Swing” which made his mood a bit better and he’s gonna sing the whole song since it’s one of his favorite songs.

 _Days swiftly come and go._  
 _I'm dreaming of her_  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall.

 _Did you think that I would cry,_  
 _on the phone?_  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

“Well, I’m gonna look for someone new. I guess” Tweek doesn’t mind having no new relationship for now, he doesn’t want anything to rush or something and might want to settle things down slowly but surely.

 _Swing, Swing from the tangles of_  
 _My heart is crushed by a former love_  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.

The blond was speechless when he heard the line ‘my heart is crushed by a former love’ that turned his mood sour and couldn’t believe himself either. Even so, he’d let the song finished and before another song was going to play he look at his right side and saw a view he’d never expected to be such a beautiful sight. Tweek passed through a bridge and saw the town’s light shining during the coming of night time. It’s like saying that there’s something great gonna happen considering that many horrible moments happened just like after it rained, there’s a pretty rainbow waiting for the rain to past by. Next song, “The Sign”.

 _I, I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me, I'm so glad_  
 _How can a person like me care for you?_  
I, why do I bother, when you're not the one for me?  
Oo-hoo-hoo-oo-oo  
Is enough enough?

Well, this song definitely describes how they’ve met at their classroom’s doorway, wasn’t it awkward reunion? Perfect song for Tweek, probably.

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign_  
 _Life is demanding without understanding_  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign  
No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong  
But where do you belong?

  
An old song with a nice beat to it, Tweek enjoys this one and sings along especially the chorus part. How much salt does he have? No one knows.

  
_I, under the pale moon, for so many years I wondered who you are_  
 _How could a person like you bring me joy?_  
Under the pale moon, where I see a lot of stars  
Oo-hoo-hoo-oo-oo  
Is enough enough?

Tweek stopped singing and had a train of thought for awhile, and the first thing that comes up in his mind is Clyde. He stopped pedaling for a bit.

“What the fuck??” Starting to blush as he refresh his mind and recollect on what happened earlier.

“Seriously!? Why didn’t I noticed earlier that he’s outright flirting with me. Fuck.” Tweek failed noticing things made him panicked a little then tries to find his composure.

“Ah! Oh god. I’m gonna keep calm and breathe” he gasped for air and exhaling slowly continues it until Clyde pops up in his mind again.

“Shit.”

  
“God damn it, Tweek.” Unconsciously pulling his hair again while mentally cursing himself for realizing things too late.

He sighed, then putting his arms and head in the handles while trying to bail out from his spontaneous ideas that is currently bothering him. Come to think of it, it’s been six whole years already and yet Tweek haven’t move on a bit even though he have met lots of people from Chicago. They were just kids when they entered a relationship, too young to understand the concept of love and affection, and probably it made Tweek left a big impact of it like a scar. Because of that scar, it made the blond a bit of emotional unstable for the time being that hopefully he could recover in the future.

  
Tweek saw the time and it’s already 7:30 in the evening, started to pedal again and listen to his playlist all the way. Dim post lights helps him guide the way as he enters the boundary of his home, while on the road playing the last track of his playlist, he begun singing along with “By Your Side” until end.

_Keep me by your side~_

  
By the time Tweek reached his destination he noticed something, a black Mercedes Benz car was parked in front of his house and wonders if its a visitor of his parents, but was stand corrected when the person that probably owns the car is seen outside of the car leaning in front of it and just smoking. The person wears a cargo pants and a dark colored hoodie that remains anonymous and suspicious to Tweek.

  
_What’s that person doing here at this hour? And is he smoking cigarette? Ugh. I hate the smell of those shit. Should I beat him up? But it’ll lead rumors that I’m a violent kid that just came back from other state. Argh. Whatever._ Just as he slowly approaches the unknown dude, the person notices Tweek and confronts him which lead to Tweek’s surprised.

  
“Hey, Tweek.”

  
“What are you doing here?!” The person just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! How was it? Go write ur reactions on comments below (*´꒳`*) Thanks for taking the time to read this fic of mine <3


End file.
